clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fan Universe Character's Valentine's Day Special!
We only need 25 main characters for this. Please add some! #Willy the Penguin #Xary #Mectrixctic #Newtre #Ethan #Maddieworld #Bellina #Dan #PabloDePablo #E-114 #Willie Watt #Mabel #Cable #Spider880 #Sam Rudi #ZapWire #Never #Matthew von Injoface #Eborpas #Xorai-? supporting Characters #Corai #Darktan #Doctor Surray #Jessica #Pizza Penguin #Luka Wryren #Jake Gastby #Foamy #Sally "Slithers" #Gary Ideas *You know how Willie Watt likes Xary? That could be in it. Pufflezzz *I got it. How about Antarctica becomes very populated, so they ban marriage! Then a penguin hosts some kind of underground-type wedding thing to get penguins married, and has to avoid being caught or else he'll be sent to jail Citcxirtcem 21:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) going to use that for a Saint Valentine parody :The marrige can stay, but not being able to have babies is the thing that should be banned.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 21:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::If we just banned having kids, then we'll have to go into "detail". Marriage is more broad, and unmarried penguins generally don't have kids. Besides, how are you suppodsed to enforce "no kids"? Citcxirtcem 22:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, your right Mectrixctic. And those are pretty good ideas. LOL *How about a penguin making a love potion and spilling it in a rocket, resulting in the love potion being sent into the atmosphere and penguins randomly falling in love, but only a few groups and penguins do not get affected, and they have to find a way to stop the love potion from staying forever? Also, Pablo has to be there. --PabloDePablo 13:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :We can have more than one story. Also the ones unaffected can be villains like Darktan, Maddieworld X and My character because they are too evil for love.Citcxirtcem 18:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) *Hmmm... how about Mabel gets her hands on cupids arrows and starts making all the penguins and puffles randomly fall in love with each other? Just an idea! Also, heres is a small plot. Mabel finds a sash full of cupids arrows, hits *Some Penguin*, and the story goes on from there! --E-114:When all else fails, blow stuff up 20:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::A better idea would be Mabel using the arrows to make people "fall in hate" with each other. Or make people love her.Citcxirtcem 21:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ...Valentines is in 3 months >_> I believe that the Mabel idea, while cute, might not work. Maybe it could be a B-Plot, but I personally think my idea is nice. All in favor of my idea say so in a P.S in your next message. ::Yeah, that couldn't really sustain a 10 chapter story Citcxirtcem 00:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) P.S: I have come up with some brilliant pair-ups for my idea! Pablo is forced into being with Willie, Yalondo could be forced into being with Xary, Xary can be forced into Willie (Idea inspired by Pufflezzz, and a good love fight between Pablo and Xary!), and that's all I got now. --PabloDePablo 00:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::And everything will go back to norm at the end. Citcxirtcem 00:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Mec. Correct. You could be put into the non-affected group. Maybe you could snap Pablo out of it by showing him a picture of him whacking Iron Walrus, reminding him h e is not really in love? --PabloDePablo 00:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, and when asked why, she'll respond "I hate love more than I love chaos." Although I think we should have the two other plots and tie them in at the end. Citcxirtcem 00:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the plots can fuse into a single plot, which is all of the cured people having to clean the air with "hate gas". --PabloDePablo 00:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Generally speaking, the opposite of love isn't hate, it's a lack of love. Love and Hate wouldn't be able to cancel each other out, just make a deadlier gas, called "love-hate" gas. Could I please possibly be in this? I've never been included in any kind of story or anything before. [[User:Spider880|''''~Spider880]]† 01:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Why not? Citcxirtcem 21:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok, Mec. How about "Love-B-Gone Gas"? If not, then maybe "Chaos Gas"? --PabloDePablo 13:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I think they should use "hate gas" first and then when it fails and creates more disorder, they'll use "apathetic" gas. Citcxirtcem 22:06, November 20, 2009 (UTC) * Maybe Sam could be the villan? **IDK... He's blocked. Citcxirtcem 22:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) * Never finally finds a girlfriend?... T-S Says Willy the Penguin should be included in EVERY HOLIDAY SPECIAL, since I JUST LEARNED that he invented the modern idea. Plus, removing TSP due to my personal distaste of romance (counterproductive a Last part? Citcxirtcem 02:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Story Bellina is trying to make a super-love potion so that Xary will fall for Willie. However things go awry and it gets sent into the atmoshpere and nearly every penguin inhales it and falls madly in love with everything around them. This includes other penguins, puffles, trees, rocks, EVERYTHING. They are going everyone trying to please their loved ones, and chaos is everywhere. Some penguins are not affected and try to stop this. Unfortunantely, these penguins happen to be villains who love the world in chaos. They do find love repulsive, but how far are they going to go to be unselfish? Unaffected Characters (must be evil, apethetic, or have a huge to moderate ego and are role-play characters) *Xary *Bellina *Willie Watt *Mectrixctic *Jake Gastby *Luka Wryren *Xorai *Darktan *Mabel *Cabel *Doctor Surray *Matthew von Injoface *Eborpas Well, it's a good thing that Matthew is a part of this and is very willing to stabalize the contry again, but in order to do this he'll need the brains, armies, and power of the villains to do this. Will he get the enemies Darktan and Xorai to cooperate? Will he get any of them to help? Will his owner stop trying to buy chocolates and flowers to his sofa? WRITE!!!! COMING SOON!